Main:Dipa Karmakar
Agartala, Tripura, India |Row 3 title = Coach(es) |Row 3 info = Biswaswar Nandi |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Injured - kneeknee injury}}Dipa Karmakar (Bengali: দীপা কর্মকার; born 9 August 1993 in Agartala, Tripura) is an elite Indian artistic gymnast. She is the first Indian woman and second Indian to medal in gymnastics at the Commonwealth Games, and the first Indian female artistic gymnast to qualify for the Olympics. She is also one of the few woman to compete a Produnova on vault, one of the most difficult vaults in women's artistic gymnastics. She is an all-around competitor and also a vault specialist. Career 2010 Karmakar competed for India the 2010 Commonwealth Games in Delhi, India, as an all-around gymnast. Karmakar finished twenty-eighth overall in the all-around qualification, earning scores of 13.450 on vault, 9.800 on uneven bars, 11.300 on balance beam, and 9.100 on floor exercise, for a total score of 43.650, qualifying as the second reserve to the all-around final. Karmakar also qualified to the vault final, finishing within the top eight in the qualification. In the vault final, Karmakar finished seventh, earning scores of 12.325 on the first vault and 13.050 on the second vault for a total score of 12.687. Karmakar also contributed her scores to the team qualification, and the Indian team advanced to the team final. The Indian team finished eighth in the team final, with scores of 39.150 on vault, 24.650 on uneven bars, 29.150 on balance beam, and 31.350 on floor exercise, for a total score of 124.300. All members of the Indian women's artistic gymnastics team did not medal in the competition, although the women's team showed some notable improvements. 2011 In February 2011, Karmakar competed at the 2011 National Games of India, representing Tripura state. She won gold medals in all five individual events: all-around, floor exercise, vault, balance beam, and uneven bars. Karmakar expressed that she was pleased with her performance and gave credit to her coach, Biswawar Nandi, for her stellar achievements in the competition. In 2013, she swept the Indian Championships. 2013 In 2013, Karmakar again did well at the national level, competing at the 2013 Indian National Championships, representing Tripura state. She won gold medals in all five individual events: all-around, floor exercise, vault, balance beam, and uneven bars. 2014 Karmakar returned to compete for India in the 2014 Commonwealth Games in Glasgow, Scotland, as an all-around gymnast. She qualified to the all-around final and finished tenth overall. She qualified seventh to the vault final, earning scores of 13.200 in the first vault and 14.400 in the second vault, for an average score of 13.800. In the Vault final she earned scores of 13.633 on the first vault and 15.100 on the second vault, competing a Produnova, for an average score of 14.366, earning the bronze medal. This is the first medal for women's artistic gymnastics, and the second medal for artistic gymnastics, ever won by India at the Commonwealth Games. Despite suffering from a painful hairline fracture, she competed for India in the 2014 Asian Games in Incheon, South Korea, as an all-around gymnast. She qualified to the all-around final. She finished tenth overall in the all-around final, with scores of 13.100 in the vault, 10.550 in the uneven bars, 12.550 in the balance beam, and 7.200 in the floor exercise, for a total score of 49.050. Karmakar also qualified third to the vault final, with scores of 13.950 on the first vault and 14.850 on the second vault, for an average score of 14.400. She finished fourth in the vault final, just one place short of a medal, with scores of 13.800 on the first vault and 14.600 on the second vault, for an average score of 14.200. In October, she competed at the World Championships. She did not qualify to the all-around, but did qualify as a reserve for the vault final. 2015 In early February, Karmakar competed at the National Games of India in Kerala, placing eighth with her team and sweeping all the individual events. In late July, she competed at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, Japan, winning bronze on vault and placing seventh in the all-around and eighth on beam. At the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, she qualified to her first World final, placing fifth in the vault final. 2016 Karmakar competed at the Olympic Test Event in April. In addition to winning the title on vault, she placed forty-second in the all-around, qualifying an individual Olympic spot for India for the first time. Rio Olympics Karmakar competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. She finished fifty-first in the all-around, but became the first Indian gymnast to qualify for an Olympic event final, qualifying eighth to the vault final. In the final, she had a very deep squat on her Produnova but managed to stand it up. Her average put her in fourth place, just shy of a medal. 2017-2018 In April, she tore her ACL in training and subsequently had surgery to repair it.torn ACL, knee surgery She returned to competition at the Mersin World Cup in Turkey the following July, where she won gold on vault and placed fourth on balance beam. She competed at the Asian Games in Indonesia in late August, placing thirteenth in the all-around, but withdrew from the team final after tweaking her knee. India finished seventh in the team final. She was well enough to compete in the balance beam final, where she finished fifth. Though she missed the World Championships, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, winning bronze on vault. 2019 Karmakar competed at the Baku World Cup in March. She qualified to the vault final, but sustained a knee injury on her first vault and couldn't compete her second.knee injury She also withdrew from the Doha World Cup taking place the following weekend. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Red Skies" by Omer Faruk Tekbilek 2015-2016 - "Onda Buena (Elektro Step)" by Barrio Del Rio References